Advertising has changed dramatically in a short period of time. The internet has brought new advertising methods and consumers are moving away from traditional print and television advertising. Social media has brought new avenues of advertising as well. As a result, consumers often look to the internet for information about a product before buying. Even when consumers visit a brick and mortar store, they often use a mobile electronic device, such as a smartphone or tablet computer to seek more information. Increasingly consumers are looking for videos for information about a product or service rather than taking time to read text. Videos about products have increased dramatically, but vendors continue to struggle to distinguish their products over millions of other products and websites.